I. Field of the Disclosure
The illustrative embodiments relate to wireless earpieces. More specifically, but not exclusively, the illustrative embodiments relate to implementing various electronic actions, processes, and device configurations in response to determining an emotional state of a user of wireless earpieces.
II. Description of the Art
The growth of wearable devices is increasing exponentially. This growth is fostered by the decreasing size of microprocessors, circuit boards, chips, and other components. In many cases, performing user specified tasks and requests is not difficult. Even with the advancements, the footprint available for the wearable devices may be very limited. As a result, designing and manufacturing the wearable device with sufficient sensors and other components to enhance operation may be challenging.